Video-based systems in motor vehicles may be used for safety-related functions. In this context, an image sensor may be used to digitize optical information, while a microprocessor takes over the further processing of the digitized images.
Various conventional methods for the internal monitoring of such an image sensor include, for example, memory protection via parity or ECC or the use of dedicated configurations-CRC or counter.